


Doki Doki: Magical Girls!

by Himik0yumen0



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, F/F, MC is here, Magic, Magical Girls, NO DEATHS, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unique Magic System, Useless Lesbians, but their a background character, i don’t know, i think, maybe implications though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himik0yumen0/pseuds/Himik0yumen0
Summary: DDLC Magical Girls AU because fuck youThere’s mentions of blood, but it’s not necessarily ‘graphic’. In ‘The Fight That Made Me Realise Something I Didn’t Know Before’Updates every other day / every day1 - A/N2 - A/N3 - Chapter 1: Yuri4 - Chapter 2: Just Nerves5 - Chapter 3: Not My Business6 - Chapter 4: The Fight That Made Me Realise Something I Didn’t Know Before7 - Chapter 5: Are They Really Them?8 - Chapter 6: The Big Reveal & A Possible New Friend
Relationships: Monika/Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Natsuki/Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Hi!

I’m still updating my other book, ‘Home-wrecker | Tokomaru & Sayatoko’, but I really wanted to write something like this, so here I am, writing something like this!

The first chapter may not come out for a few days, but if also might come out earlier, who knows!

Bye-Bye everyone, happy reading!


	2. [A/N] The Magic System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation of how the magic system in this book will work!

Certain people are born with the ability to use magic (Magical Girls), and each Magical Girl has a specific type of magic that they specialise in.

For example, (using the doki’s, as they are the main characters in this story) Yuri uses a type of magic that uses things like summoning spirits. (I was pretty lazy on her, but her ability may change) 

Monika uses a type that allows her to alter things to her will/need (To a certain extent, she can’t automatically kill someone, but she can do what she did with the doki’s in canon, for example, Sayori. She already had depression, Monika just increased it to drive her to commit). 

Sayori uses a type of magic that allows her to trick the enemy easily, possibly by using her happy demeanour. This, in a normal school setting, would also allow her to trick people into giving her food, mainly MC, but he’s not in this story as a main character.

And Natsuki, all I will say, is:  
👀

Bye-Bye all! Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 1: Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the girls are gonna be in a school most of the time (aside from the Magical Girl bits and just casual things) and it’s not going to be accurate, so it’s just going to be basically a fusion of a British secondary school and an American secondary school.

Yuri’s eyes darted from left to right across the book page. Her face rested on her palm, and her hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She spent most of her days like this, quiet and reading. Not _all_ the time, though.

She was different from her peers; she always knew she was. Yuri was born with super-human abilities, or, in other words, she was a Magical Girl. In the time that she wasn’t spending reading, she was fighting. Monsters and villains, that is. Her abilities allowed her to summon creatures, and to manipulate shadows. Edgy, I know. But, most of the time, she was just quiet ‘weird’ Yuri-

 _“Hazukasha! Put your book away; you are in class!”_ Yuri looked up and closed her book - ‘The Portrait Of Marcov’ - embarrased. _“Now,”_ Her teacher continued. She attempted to focus, but her mind just kept wondering to the night before. Yuri had- _“Hazukasha! Pay attention! Final warning before you get detention.”_ Her teacher yelled. _I guess there’s no explaining until after class._ She thought. 

At lunch - after class, it was the last one until lunch - Yuri just sat in a bench, with a notebook in her lap, curled over it. She used that notebook to keep track of the monsters, villains and criminals that she fought and encountered, just in case she came across them a second time. She had to know what their weaknesses and strengths, so she was at least a tiny bit prepared if that happened. 

All of a sudden, their came a strange noise from around the corner, near the vending machines. She slammed the notebook closed and peaked around the corner. Someone - a small girl with short pink hair tied up with red ribbon and a sharp tooth - stood up and stared at her, looking surprised. _“D-Do y-you-"_ Yuri started. The girl ran the opposite way to her. _“Strange.”_ She said to herself, before reopening the notebook. She looked through past pages. She looked up from it. _Is someone watching me?_ Yuri thought. She shook her head and looked back down at the notebook.  
**_________**

Natsuki stared at a weird, purple-haired girl looking intently at a notebook. _Girl’s so fuckin’ weird! What’s even in that notebook that’s so interesting?!_ She caught a glance at the cover of the notebook. _‘V’. Wow. So fucking useful. I could try and make a distraction? No, she looks so interested in that. But it’s a notebook? Surely *she* must’ve wrote it? Imagine being that self absorbed!_ Natsuki thought. 

The bell for the next class rang. She rolled her eyes and walked - sulking - to her next class. 


	4. Chapter 2: Just Nerves

Monika sighed. Last night was _very_ stressful for her. She had to fight multiple villains, _in the same night._ It wasn’t even multiple small villains, either. It was multiple large villains. She had gotten _no_ sleep at all. Since, you know, she had spent the entire night fighting? She rubbed her eyes. _“I don’t think I’m doing so good. . .”_ She said, resting the back of her palm on her forehead. 

Out of the corner of her eye; she spotted someone - a girl, presumably, from the feminine looking body type that Monika noticed, she was very good at noticing, it was always the not important things, too - closing something, that looked like a book of some sort, and looking up at her. They walked up to her, warily. _“A-Are you okay? Y-Your r-really pale, and your kind of just. . . Didn’t m-move for a bit.”_ They asked. _“Huh, Oh, no!”_ They seemed to flinch. _“I just don’t feel one-hundred percent, is all! Don’t worry about me!”_ Monika replied. _“O-Oh, w-ell, it’s good to know your okay. . . U-Uhm, I’m Yuri. Hazukasha. Uh- by the way.”_ She said. _“Monika Ninshiki!”_ Monika outstretched her hand for Yuri to shake. She took it. 

Yuri suddenly seemed as if she had forgotten something, then dashed back to the bench she was sitting at previously, picked up the book, (which Monika now recognised as a notebook, rather than a normal book) stuffed it into her bag, and sat next to Monika on the bench that she was on. _“What’s the notebook for?”_ Monika asked, curiously. Yuri didn’t reply, instead she studied Monika’s face, with a look of recognition in her eyes. _“Uh, Yuri? I asked you a question?”_ She said. _“A-Ah! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. Sometimes I just get too caught up in something, and don’t pick up the things around me. What did you ask?”_ Yuri replied. 

_“What’s the notebook for?”_ Monika repeated. _“Ah, I knew someone would ask me this at some point. . .”_ Yuri mumbled. _“Pardon?” “Nothing! Just uh, stuff. School. . . Stuff.”_ She stammered out. _“Oh. I guess I just overthink things. And, well, I guess I was just being nosy. Can’t help it. Bad habit.”_ They laughed awkwardly. Ah, jeez. Why was Monika so awkward around Yuri? Probably just the nerves of being found out. Yeah. Just that. Just nerves. Nerves. 

_“Mon-“_ Someone started. _“Oh, hey, Natsuki!”_ Monika said. Natsuki stared at Yuri. _“What is it? Nat? You okay?”_ Monika asked. _“Pfft! Yeah! Course I’m okay! Why wouldn’t I be?!”_ Yuri stared at Natsuki. _“What the fuck are you looking at?”  
“Sorry!” _She said. Monika asked, _“So, Nat’, you hear about last night, with that one Magical Girl?”_ Natsuki’s face contorted. _“SHE’S NOT JUST ‘THAT ONE MAGICAL GIRL’! But. . . Yes.”_ Monika laughed and said, _“Your really fixated on this stuff, huh?”_ Yuri fidgeted uncomfortably. _“Well, yeah! How could I not be?! It’s so interesting!”_ Natsuki replied. Strange thing was, Monika’s nerves skyrocketed around Natsuki aswell. Eh, that kind of makes sense. Natsuki was a Magical Girl fangirl, especially of her.

Later, when Monika and Natsuki where walking home - they did this together, so Natsuki wasn’t as nervous when going home, and had someone to distract her from what was to come, and they lived near eachother - Natsuki said a. . . _Strange_ thing,

_“Hey, y’know, I just realised something, that person you where hangin’ out with before I came over, kinda looks like taht other Magical Girl? Hang on, I forgot her name. Lemme show you a picture.”_ She pulled out her phone. _“Her. You see the similarities?”_ Monika examined the picture closely. _“Oh yeah. Haha, weird.”_


	5. Chapter 3: Not My Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter cuz 👀

_ The finish line is just there. . . I can make it.  _ Sayori thought. She looked up. Almost everyone in her class was waiting for her at the end of the track.  _ “I’m coming!”  _ She yelled. [[Y/N]] cheered for her.  _ It’s right there. . . A few meters. . . C’mon Sayori!  _ Her legs felt like they were going to stop supporting her and second.  _ One more step- YES! I DID IT!  _ Sayori panted.  _ “Good job, Sayori.”  _ [[Y/N]] told her. 

_ “Okay, everyone! Now that the  _ **_warm up_ ** _ is over-”  _ Sayori looked as if she was going to cry.  _ “THE WHAT?!”  _

_ I hate gym.  _

**———————  
** _ “You okay, Sayori? You’re kind of just. . . Laying there?”  _ [[Y/N]] asked. Sayori didn’t reply, and just kept on breathing heavily and laying on the ground, as if she was possessed by a gym-hating, junk-food-eating demon.  _ “. . .I’ll take that as a yes.”  _ [[Y/N]] proceded to drag Sayori along the floor to their next class. 

Sayori ‘suffered’ - her words, not mine - through the day until lunch.  _ “Finally! Out of that stuffy classroom!”  _ She said, victoriously.  _ “It wasn’t THAT bad.”  _ [[Y/N]] replied.  _ “Shush! Let me have my moment.”  _ Sayori said.  _ “Soooo. . . What now?”  _

_ “Food, of course! Jeez, you act like you’ve never spent your lunches with me!”  _ She dragged [[Y/N]] towards the vending machines.  _ “Oh. . .”  _ She said, disappointed.  _ “What is it?” “I um. . . Do you have any spare money?”  _ [[Y/N]] sighed.  _ “Yeah, but I’m not giving you it! Plus, I-it’s not even enough to buy anything.”  _ Sayori pouted for a minute, thing over her options. 

Option 1:

Don’t do anything and go hungry. Bad idea, you need food. 

Option 2:

Say something like  _ “I guess I’ll go hungry.”  _ No. That’s manipulation. 

Option 3:

Beg. Nah, that would make her seem desperate, which she was not. 

Option 4:

Say something like  _ “Aww. . . Okay. . .”  _ Hm. Could work, could go horribly wrong. 

She finally decided on something, nodding.  _ “. . . Are you sure it’s not enough? I know that stutter when I hear it.”  _ She said.  _ “Wha- Uh, of course it’s not enough. Why would I lie to you?” “Prove it.” “Why do I need to prove it-?”  _ Sayori gave them ‘the’ look that said nothing yet said everything. [[Y/N]] sighed, took out their wallet, gave her what she wanted and said  _ “Knock yourself out.” Mission accomplished.  _ They walked away. Sayori looked at the items in display. She decided on what she wanted, did what you do when you get thing from vending machines, and collected what she wanted, but dropped some coins.  _ “Eh, not my money.”  _ She said. When she left, she could have sworn that she saw someone look underneath that vending machine.  _ Hm. If they were, not my business.  _


	6. Chapter 4: The Fight That Made Me Realise Something I Didn’t Know Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post!! Funky 😏

That day was a . . . Strange one, to be sure. Yuri was simply walking down the street, on her daily walk, when she bumped into someone she had met earlier that week. Monika Ninshiki.  _ “Oh, hey Yuri! Didn’t think I’d see you here!”  _ She said.  _ “Uh- yeah, haha.”  _ Yuri said, awkwardly.  _ “I- um, I didn’t get your number, I wanna stay in touch.”  _ Monika said.  _ “Oh, Uh, yeah. Sure.”  _ Yuri pulled out her phone, intending to give her her number. 

Monika gave Yuri her phone, and Yuri entered in her number. She passed her back her phone, then noticed a notification. 

The type that the mayor sent out when a villain or monster was going to attack.  _ Shit. “I’ve gotta go, Uh, bye!”  _ Yuri said, before running away as fast as she could.  _ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Right now?! Really?! It’s fine. She won’t know it’s me.  _

**_———————_ **

_ “Huh. That was weird.”  _ Monika said to herself, before checking phone.  _ “Oh shit- that’s why everyone is rushing home!”  _ She ran to her house as fast as possible. Being a Magical Girl wasn’t as ‘cool’ as it seems. She didn’t have a ‘base’ where all of her Magical Girl things were, they were just stuffed in a few random boxes in her basement. And things always got complicated, especially with a fangirl best friend like Natsuki. She couldn’t perform a cool transformation, she just had to go home and get changed into her outfit.

She rushed to the scene, once ready. To her surprise, people were already there. The Magical Girl Monika and Natsuki thought looked like Yuri, and and another Magical Girl who looked like someone from her school. It was strange, but Monika had no time to ponder why. She had to help to fight the villain. 

The girl who looked like Yuri turned her head, and Monika realised that she looked even more like her than she thought. She shook her head and charged forward. She focused and squeezed her eyes shut, whilst still running forward. She opened them. The villain had not stopped, as Monika had intended.  _ Shit.  _ Figures began to appear. Monsters? No. Yes? No. They attacked the villain, leaving a black mist wherever they went. The other girl seemed to have clones

of herself. They surrounded the villain, confusing them.  _ I’m not doing anything! I need to help. I need to do something.  _ Monika thought.  _ Try again.  _ She shut her eyes again, ran forward and focused as hard as she could. 

Once she had reopened them, the villain had stopped moving.  _ Yes!  _ But, there was another problem. The girl that loooked like Yuri was injured. A large gash in her leg, blood flowing down and staining the grass beneath her. She couldn’t even stand, nevermind fight. More ‘monsters’ appeared around her. Ah. That was her ability. She could create things. She was relying on that to help, instead of actually fighting. Monika needed to help her. The other girl looked over at her, desperately.

Monika focused as hard as she could, on speeding up Not-Yuri’s healing. Yes, that worked. But she couldn’t help to fight. She couldn’t let Not-Yuri get even more hurt. She looked up at the other girl, mouthed ‘ _ No’  _ and tried to focus on their attacks inflicting more damage. 

_ “I’m. . . fine. . . You go. . . Fight.”  _ Not-Yuri coughed out. Monika stood up, and charged forward. The villain turned to look at one of the other girls ‘clones’. While they were, Monika took a large, sharp-looking stuck off of the ground and stabbed it into the villains neck. They didn’t more for a second. But turned to face Monika.  _ Shit.  _ She ran the opposite way and focused on the attacks causing more damage (again) and Not-Yuri’s ‘monsters’ causing more damage aswell. She opened her eyes to see the villain facing her again. Not moving, except from spitting blood.  _ Are they-?  _ Monika didn’t get to finish her thought, before they collapsed on the ground in front of her. 

The other girls clones formed into one, who stood victoriously atop the villains -  _ dead -  _ body.  _ “Thanks. You helped a lot.”  _ She said, sarcastically.  _ “Wha-?! I’m still recovering from my huge fight a couple days ago! Can’t blame me!”  _

_ “Can!” _

_ “Cannot!” _

_ “Can!” _

_ “Ow!”  _ Not-Yuri seemed to have fallen down onto the floor.  _ “Your acting like petulant children- now, c’mon. People are gonna get suspicious.”  _ Not-Yuri somehow seemed less like Yuri and more like Yuri at the same time.  _ “You okay? With your leg and all?”  _ The other girl asked, caringly.  _ “I’m fine! Don’t worry about me!”  _ Not-Yuri replied, smiling. She smiled like how Monika imagined Yuri would smile, yet also not like her at all. Strange. 

_ Well, I think I’ve learned a lot from today. Shit. I’ve gotta un-do that thing I did with Not-Yuri’s leg. People’ll get suspicious about how it’s healing so fast. Magical Girls supporting Magical Girls.  _


	7. Chapter 5: Are They Really Them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sayori needs more screen time
> 
> She’ll get more I promise

Yuri limped to her fridge. Sure, she could go to a hospital or doctors to get it checked out, but that would ultimately end in her getting ‘exposed’, for lack of a better word. She picked out what she wanted and slumped down in front of it. She didn’t have the energy to walk. She didn’t have the energy to do well,  _ anything.  _ The fight the day before really took it out of her. Of course it would.

Someone knocked on her door.  _ Why now? . . .Do I really have to answer?  _ She thought, before crawling to the door. She stood up, leaning on the wall to help to keep her standing. She unlocked the door.  _ “Hey Yuri-! What’s up with your leg?”  _ A looking face stood just outside of Yuri’s house. Someone else stood next to her.  _ Natsuki.  _ She was staring at the wound intensely. 

_ Shit! Out of anyone, she’s definitely the one who’s going to be suspicious about it.  _ She thought.  _ “Oh, Uh- I just, um- I uh-”  _ Yuri stammered.  _ “Looks like you hurt it bad! We just came over because we thought maybe that you might want to hang out? But, maybe that’s off the table.”  _ Monika said.  _ “Oh, no! I’m fine! Just a struggle to walk, is all.”  _ Yuri replied.  _ “I don’t think that qualifies as ‘Okay’.”  _ Natsuki stated.  _ “Well- um-” “We could just stay at your place?”  _ Monika suggested. Yuri and Natsuki both agreed and she allowed the two girls in. 

The three sat down on Yuri’s couch.  _ “Would you like anything to drink? I could make some tea if so.”  _ She asked.  _ “Oh, absolutely!”  _ Monika said. Natsuki nodded  _ “We could help, if you want, of course.”  _ Monika stated.  _ “Yes, that’s be amazing, thank you.”  _ Yuri agreed. They made the tea, and sat back down.  _ “So did you hear about last night?!”  _ Natsuki said, a sparkle in her eyes.  _ “Yeah, that was crazy.”  _ Monika took a sip of her tea, as did Yuri.  _ “Kinda weird how you and one of the Magical Girl’s there last night look the same and have the same injury, Yuri.”  _ She spat out her tea.  _ “Oh, yeah, haha, weird.”  _ She panicked. She grabbed some tissues, and wiped around her mouth and where it splattered.  _ “You okay? That was a kind of out-of-character thing for you to do. Your normally all posh and neat.” “Huh? O-Oh, no. I’m fine. It was kind of just a. . . Surprise. Yeah, a surprise. I don’t really keep up with this ‘Magical Girl’ stuff.”  _ Yuri got up to throw the tissues away. 

_ “It’s so weird how we have like, at LEAST three people in our school that look exactly like Magical Girls!”  _ Natsuki continued.  _ “Oh, really? Who?”  _ Yuri asked.  _ “Well, you, obviously, Monika, and Sayori from that other class.” “Huh, strange.”  _ She took deep breaths, to try and calm herself down. How was she going to last without getting found out? It was strange though, that this ‘Sayori’ girl and Monika looked like them. . . Were they really them? 


	8. Chapter 6: The Big Reveal & A Possible New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of Natsuki’s dad/trauma in the first Paragraph!! Be warned!!
> 
> Okay I know I said that Sayori needed more screen time and she will just not now

_ Jeez, how long do I keep have to keep up this act? They already know that I know about them, right? I won’t tell anyone. When are they gonna get the hint?  _ Natsuki thought, whilst walking to Monika’s house - with her, of course.  _ “You sure your dad won’t notice that you’re gone?”  _ She asks, interrupting Natsuki’s thoughts.  _ “Eh, he’ll be too drunk to notice. That or I’m fucked.”  _ She said.  _ “You should probably go home then.”  _ Monika replied, turning towards her.  _ “Nah, even if it is the latter, I’ll be fine. Nothing I haven’t been through before.”  _ She comforted. Deep down, though, sh was shaking and crying. She didn’t want to go back home; but it was needed. Or, possibly, she could  _ never  _ go back? No, he’d find her at some point, anyway. Natsuki shivered. Just thinking about him made her uncomfortable. 

_ “Oh, um, I kind of have an important thing to tell you when we get to yours.”  _ She changed the subject. The two continued to walk in silence to Monika’s house. Leaving Natsuki alone with her thoughts. You know, she had been having  _ feelings.  _ Not like she didn’t  _ normally  _ have feelings, but these feelings, they were different. They were towards three people in particular. Strange to describe, not necessarily good nor bad. Whenever she was around those three, her heart gives a flutter and beats much faster. It was just nothing, it can’t be anything. 

Monika shut the door behind her.  _ “We’re in, what did you want to tell me?”  _ She said, smiling and taking off her coat.  _ “Well, you know how I always talk about Magical Girls and how you Sayori and Yuri look like Magical Girls?” “Umn. . .? Yeah? What about it?”  _ Natsuki looked up straight into Monika’s emerald eyes.  _ “I know.” “Uh- a-about what?”  _ She stammered, laughing awkwardly.  _ “About you being one of them. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, it’s fucking cool! If I was you, I’d be telling EVERYONE!”  _ Natsuki said. Monika looked semi-comforted.  _ “Um, thanks? Just don’t tell anyone, okay? It’s kinda important to Magical Girls to keep their identity secret from the majority of people.” “Sure, whatever.”  _

**——————**

_ “Hey, Yuri, we need to talk. Privately.”  _ Natsuki said, at lunch the next day, Monday.  _ “O-Okay?”  _ Yuri replied, slightly worriedly. Natsuki led her into a dimly lit, storage closet.  _ “A bit dark, d-don’t you th-think?” “Oh yeah.”  _ She turned on the light.  _ “So, I’m just gonna cut straight to the point. I know about you being a Magical Girl. And, no, I won’t tell anyone.” “Wh-What are t-talking about?! I-I- Uh-”  _ Yuri stuttered, very obviously playing dumb.  _ “You know why I’m talking about!”  _

It took a while of convincing, but Yuri finally came through and admitted to it. When Natsuki went to confront Sayori about it, she basically just said  _ “Oh yeah haha.”  _

_ “Uh, what? Wow, I thought you would react a bit more. . . Interesting?”  _ Natsuki replied.  _ “Eh, it’s fine. I don’t really care. No need to make a big deal about it.” “Huh. You know what? Sayori, you seem cool, like my kind of person. Wanna hang out sometime?”  _ Natsuki suggested.  _ “Sure!”  _ Sayori agreed. They agreed on a date, that Friday after school. 


	9. A/N

Hi! I haven’t updated this in a while, and I won’t be ever again.   
  


I had no idea about the plot, it was not planned out in any way, and the fight chapter was shit. But, then again, all of it is shit.   
  


Sorry. 


End file.
